moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Clown
A clown is someone who likes to dress up in elaborate makeup and wear colorful clothes. Kinda like Boy George. As a professional occupation, a clown may be required to tell jokes, perform magic tricks or otherwise engage in general bufoonery. Some clowns may even perform in rodeos. A high school student who likes to play pranks or make a comedic spectacle of himself may be considered the "class clown". Clowns have also been represented as dolls and other types of merchandise. Let's face facts though. Clowns are creepy-ass bastards. They are not cute. They are not funny. They are evil incarnate and exist solely to traumatize the youth of the nation, and perhaps even touch them inappropriately. One cannot speak intellectually about clowns in movies, without first referencing one of the most infamous killer clowns of all time - The Joker. The Joker, who is not actually a clown, but whose face is chalk white with red-stained lips and green hair due to a chemical accident, is the arch-nemesis of the caped crusader known as Batman. First introduced in Batman #1 back in 1940, he has been a mainstay villain for decades, appearing in nearly every media iteration of the franchise. In the 1989 feature film version of Batman, the Joker was actually a gangster named Jack Napier, who was played by Jack Nicholson. After being driven insane following a fall into a vat of chemicals, the Joker sought to commit mass murderer by contaminating household products with his deadly Smilex, which caused his victims to literally laugh themselves to death. A more macabre incarnation of the Joker was presented in the 2008 film The Dark Knight, where the Joker was played by the late actor Heath Ledger. Unlike Batman, this version of the Joker was not given a proper name, and his origin was only hinted at, mostly through the Joker's own account, which changed dramatically with each retelling. This Joker was more clown-like in that he actually wore make-up, rather than having his features disfigured due to an accident. The Joker caused quite a stir when he mounted his own two-pronged large-scale attack against Gotham City's organized crime cartels as well as members of the Gotham City Police Department. He was ultimately captured by Batman and taken to a mental hospital. A different version of the Joker appeared in the 2016 film Suicide Squad where he was played by actor Jared Leto. In this film, the Joker was recruited into a secret government agency called the Suicide Squad, which employed known villains because they were expendable. from Poltergeist.]] In the 1982 supernatural thriller Poltergeist, a little boy named Robbie Freeling had a clown doll that tried to kill him. The thing had long, extended arms and tried to strangle him in his bedroom late at night. Clowns are also a popular design of Halloween costumes. On October 31st, 1963, six-year-old Michael Myers was wearing a clown costume on the night that he stabbed his sister Judith to death with a butcher knife. Twenty-seven years later, Michael's niece, Jamie Lloyd, wore a similar clown costume for Halloween. She too suffered a similar psychotic break and tried to murder her foster mother, Darlene Carruthers. Fortunately, Darlene survived and Jamie was given some much-needed psychological treatment. Even the undead can be clowns. One such individual was turned into a zombie and shambled about the California amusement park Pacific Playland until it ran afoul of a frustrated youth named Columbus. Characters Appearances Action films * Batman - The Joker * Batman Returns - Penguin's circus clowns * Dark Knight, The - The Joker * Suicide Squad - The Joker Horror films * Demonic Toys - Jack Attack * Demonic Toys 2 - Jack Attack * DevilDolls - Jack Attack * Halloween - Little Michael Myers' Halloween costume * House of 1000 Corpses - Captain Spaulding Category:Vocations Category:Batman (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Dark Knight, The (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Devil's Rejects, The (2005)/Miscellaneous Category:Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:House of 1000 Corpses (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Poltergeist/Miscellaneous